¡Sorpresa!
by Just-Hatsumi
Summary: No sé qué de emocionante tenía el hecho de que me volvía un año más vieja. Iba a cumplir 17 años, era mi último día de 16 años. Sonaba bastante trágico.


_Disclaimer: No me pertenecen los personajes, solo la historia_

_Advertencia: AU_

.

**¡SORPRESA!**

.

Me tumbé sobre mi cama aburrida, mirando distraídamente el techo. Mi cumpleaños era mañana. No estaba del todo emocionada. No sé qué de emocionante tenía el hecho de que me volvía un año más vieja. Iba a cumplir 17 años, era mi último día de 16 años. Sonaba bastante trágico. Rodé sobre mi espalda para estar boca abajo y escondí mi rostro en la almohada. Olía a lavanda, mi favorita. Sé que a los pocos minutos me quedé completamente dormida.

Ese día había regresado de entrenar. Me encantaba jugar tenis. Era mi deporte favorito por el momento y creo que me había sobre esforzado ese día. Estaba realmente agotada. Mi profesor hizo el entrenamiento más pesado de lo normal con la excusa de que me lleve un bonito recuerdo de mi último día con 16 años. Qué desgraciado.

Pero mi pequeño momento de felicidad no duró mucho que digamos. A los pocos minutos, vibró mi iPhone (que en ese momento se encontraba bajo mi cama) despertándome de golpe. Casi me caigo de la cama puesto a que no estaba esperando esa reacción por parte de mi teléfono. Era Ino. De no ser porque en serio estaba muy cansada, le habría gritado por un mensaje de voz y dejarla sorda. Desbloqueé la pantalla de mi celular (tras múltiples intentos puesto que mi dedo estaba medio adormecido) y le respondí.

—Oye Saku, ¿qué planes para mañana?— leí en voz baja.

—Sasuke me invitó al cine. No te preocupes, el sábado soy toda tuya.— le respondí rápidamente.

—Lo segundo me gusta.— me volvió a escribir, esta vez con una carita feliz guiñando el ojo. El mensaje me llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba. Solo pude rodar los ojos con su respuesta.

—Sí, sí... Nos vemos mañana Ino. Muero de sueño.

—Tu último día de dieciséis. Y pensar que hace un año estabas a punto de cumplirlos...

Me imaginé a mi amiga rubia suspirando en nostalgia como si fuera una viejita viendo un grupo de jóvenes. Semejante loca me había tocado como vecina y para rematar, mejor amiga.

.

Me levanté con el vibrador de mi celular. Lo ignoré y seguí durmiendo. Pero no pasaron no más de veinte segundos para que la llamada se vuelva a dar. A regañadientes me senté sobre la cama (fue ahí en donde me percaté que ni siquiera me había puesto mi piyama) y apreté el botoncito verde sin ver de quien era la mañana. Juraba que los ojos aún los tenía cerrados y tampoco estaba de mucho humor como para abrirlos en ese instante.

—Sakura...— susurró una voz bastante conocida para mí, pero con un tono un poco más cansado de lo normal.

—¿Sasuke-kun?— pregunté, aún no muy segura de que fuese él. ¿Qué mierda hacía mi novio llamándome a estas horas de la mañana. Sasuke en definitiva no era el chico con el que te quedabas hablando hasta altas horas de la noche porque ninguno quería cortar. Era más que lógico que no era usual el que me llamara a las 3 de la mañana. ¿O eran las 2?

—¿Si?— ya me había acostumbrado a la reservada personalidad de Sasuke, por lo que no me sorprendió mucho el monosílabo.

—¿Por qué me llamas tan tarde? Pensé que ya estarías durmiendo.— dije un poco preocupada. _Sí _Sasuke-kun_, yo también debería de estar durmiendo_, pensé para mis adentros enojada.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

Volteé a mirar el reloj. Era cierto. Ya era media noche. Tenía 17 años. Un año más vieja. 17 años desde que había llegado a este mundo. Una pequeña sonrisa surgió en mi rostro. Me acomodé en mi cama para sentarme en una posición más cómoda.

—Gracias Sasuke-kun.— le dije honestamente, después de un pequeño bostezo. Juré escuchar una ligera pero ronca risa de parte de él.

—Sigue en pie lo de más tarde, ¿verdad?

—Sí.— contesté casi inmediatamente. Hacía un par de semanas que no habíamos podido salir a comer o al cine por los miles de proyectos y tareas que nos habían dado. Era un poco molestoso. En serio extrañaba salir con él.

—Entonces hasta más tarde. Descansa.

—Buenas noches Sasuke-kun.

—Buenas noches Sakura.

Esa noche tuve un sueño muy bonito. El saludo a media noche por parte de Sasuke influyó bastante en eso.

.

Llegué al colegio un poco más tarde de lo normal porque mi despertador no sonó y a mis papás se les ocurrió cantarme el "Feliz Cumpleaños" justo antes de que salga de casa. No me alegró exactamente el día pero al menos sé que soy importante para ellos a pesar de que viajan y me dejan sola gran parte del tiempo.

Un cúmulo de estudiantes de mi año me rodeó cuando llegué a mi salón, felicitándome por mi cumpleaños. No sé quién habrá sido quien esparció el rumor. Hasta hace algunos años, las únicas que sabían eran Ino y Hinata. Solo plasmé una de mis ensayadas sonrisas y agradecí falsamente hasta que finalmente llegué a mi carpeta. Colgué mi pequeña mochila en el respaldar de la silla, pero antes de que me sentara, unos brazos familiares me rodearon por detrás.

—Hey...— murmuró besando mi mejilla inocentemente.

—Buenos días Sasuke-kun.

—Lo de la entrada fue culpa de Ino. Ella estuvo esparciendo el chisme desde temprano esta mañana.

Lo miré con una mirada confundida. —¿Ino llegando temprano?

Observé claramente como su mirada flaqueaba un poco. —Con Shikamaru e Ino tenemos que organizar la feria de la semana que viene, y Kakashi nos pidió que llegáramos temprano para terminar de coordinar los detalles.

Yo recordaba con claridad que Sasuke no se había inscrito para colaborar con Kakashi en la feria. Sasuke odiaba ese tipo de cosas. ¿Estaba escondiendo algo?

Me robó un pequeño beso en los labios, que hizo que mis pensamientos se esfumen por unos segundos. Me dedicó una de sus pequeñas y únicas sonrisas, y me olvidé de todo. Él sabía cómo controlar ese tipo de situaciones y lo odiaba por eso.

.

El resto del día pasó normal. Algunos otros profesores y alumnos me saludaron, hasta incluso la directora Tsunade me saludó por mi cumpleaños. Sasuke me tomó la mano por el pasillo (casi nunca lo hace y me he acostumbrado a ello) y hasta me compró mi refrigerio ese día. Algo extraño pasaba con él.

Y con mis amigas también. A pesar de que me habían saludado y dado un pequeño abrazo, lo había sentido muy frío. No sé si solo había sido mi impresión, pero supongo que solo estaba un poco alterada ese día. Incluso así, me sentí un poco mal. ¿Había hecho algo malo? ¿Mi atuendo de ese día estaba horripilante? Sasuke me había dicho que me veía bastante bien ese día. No sabía si lo había dicho por el simple hecho de que era mi cumpleaños o porque de verdad me veía bien. Internamente hice lo posible por creerle, pero se me era un poco complicado.

Tocó el último timbre del día, que significaba que las clases oficialmente terminaban y que ya era viernes. ¡Fin de semana! Por fin podría levantarme hasta tarde y salir tranquilamente. Ya estaba un poco estresada. La semana se me había hecho eterna. Me despedí de mis amigas con un ademán de mano y me fui caminando a casa.

—Saku, Kakashi necesita que me quede para arreglar unas cosas más. ¿Te paso a recoger a las cinco?

—¡Claro!— le dije con una sonrisa, y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—Te llamo cuando esté en camino. Ten cuidado.

—Sí mamá.— respondí de broma. Él rodó los ojos besando mi frente, en forma de despedida.

.

Quería verme bien ese día. Pero no estaba de mucho humor. Ni siquiera me puse maquillaje en la cara. Elegí unos shorts, un polo de tiritas y unas sandalias de tacón. Me coloqué un poco de perfume y me peiné con un poco de flojera. Me sentía un poco triste.

En años anteriores, mis mejores amigas habían estado ahí para pasar mi cumpleaños y, a pesar de que ahora estaba saliendo con Sasuke, ellas hubieran peleado para que yo salga con ellas y tengamos una tarde de chicas en vez de que tenga una cita con él. Suspiré brevemente mientras que terminaba de arreglarme el cabello en una media cola, hecha de malagana.

Solté una palabrota de mis labios y con brusquedad me quité la liga que ataba mi media cola mal hecha. Me llegó. Me volví a peinar el cabello y me puse la primera vincha roja que encontré. Esa tarde no tenía ganas de pelearme con mi rebelde cabello.

A los pocos minutos sonó el timbre. Escuché la voz de mi mamá llamándome para bajar. Era Sasuke. Giré sobre mis talones para ver la hora. Eran las 05:00 pm. Como siempre, a tiempo. Muy típico de él. Mi mamá me volvió a llamar y empecé a bajar las escaleras con rapidez. No quería que mi mamá se enoje ni que Sasuke y yo perdamos tiempo de nuestra cita por pensamientos estúpidos por parte mía.

—La regreso antes de las diez Mebuki-san.— dijo Sasuke cortésmente.

—Yo los espero.— respondió mi mamá mientras nos empujaba a ambos hacia la puerta. Algo raro le pasaba a mi mamá. Pero esta vez, no permití que mi rostro diga las palabras. Sasuke me tomó del brazo y empezamos a caminar hacia el centro comercial.

.

Agradecí internamente el que haya llevado tacos relativamente chatos a la cita. Si podía caminar con tacos perfectamente, saltar y hasta bailar sin ningún problema. Todo eso con la condición de que no sean altos. Si eran altos, simplemente no podía caminar.

Charlamos amenamente mientras que nos dirigíamos a los cines. Él me comentó que su papá había viajado a Italia y se había topado con mi hermano mayor, Daichi. Mi hermano viaja incluso más seguido que mis papás, no me sorprendía mucho eso. Solo me reí por una anécdota tonta que él me contó, y sin querer llegamos al cine.

Como todo caballero, él me abrió la puerta.

—¡Sorpresa Sakura!

Todos mis amigos estaban ahí reunidos. Incluso hasta el aguafiestas de Neji y el escandaloso de Naruto estaban ahí. Tenten y Temari sujetaban una gran pancarta que decía "¡Feliz Cumpleaños Sakura!" y con las firmas de todos. Sentí las lágrimas acumularse en mis ojos. En ese momento me sentí tan tonta. Había pensado que el hecho de que hayan actuado tan fríamente había sido porque no les caía muy bien. Pero no era verdad.

—Eso no es todo.— me dijo Sasuke, tapándome los ojos con sus manos. Sentí las suaves manos de Hinata guiándome para que no me tropiece. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿A dónde me estaban llevando?

Estoy segura de que me hicieron dar vueltas para que no sepa a dónde estaba yendo y pierda la noción del espacio. Estuvimos caminando al menos un par de minutos.

Finalmente escuché que alguien abría una puerta, parecía una de las del cine. La canción de Jason Derulo empezó a tocar por los parlantes. Sasuke quitó sus manos de mi vista, y quedé maravillada. Habían organizado una mini-fiesta por mi cumpleaños.

—¿Por eso habían estado actuando raro y un poco distantes hoy?— le pregunté mientras me sacaba a bailar mi canción favorita.

—Algo así...— me dijo él. —¿Te gustó tu sorpresa?

—Gracias Sasuke-kun, fue un hermoso detalle de parte de ustedes.

—En realidad, fue idea de Sasuke.— confesó Ino, apareciendo detrás de mí con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

—Sí, el teme nos pidió ayuda para organizarla. ¡Dejó su orgullo de lado para tu fiesta sorpresa Sakura-chan!— chilló Naruto con emoción.

—S-Sakura-san, espero que te haya gustado este pequeño detalle que ayudamos a organizar a Sasuke-san.— dijo Hinata con una tímida sonrisa.

—Chicos, gracias de verdad. ¡Son los mejores!— les dije sinceramente.

.

Esa noche bailé con todos, pero más con mi novio. Esa noche me hizo sentir bonita, pero más que nada especial. Me hizo darme cuenta lo mucho que me quería pero que se le hacía complicado explicar con palabras. Ese detalle había significado mucho para mí. Aún conservo algunos glow sticks que repartieron casi al final de la fiesta.

Resultó que mi mamá había estado actuando extraño porque ella también había ayudado a organizar la fiesta sorpresa. Sasuke había sido quien le había comentado la idea, y ella había sido la primera en apoyarlo.

—Fue el mejor regalo que me pudiste haber dado Sasuke-kun.

.

.

_2065 palabras_

_27 de marzo de 2014_

_Ok... No me gustó del todo el final, pero bueee. Era eso o nada de verdad. Aca ya son casi las 11 y media y muero de sueño. Mañana tengo clases todavía :p Me da muchísima flojera ir._

_Para mis seguidoras de FADELESS y WITH EVERY BEAT, las actualizaciones se vienen en estas dos semanas. De verdad lamento tomarme tanto tiempo, pero el cole me tiene super estresada._

_Me temo que la fecha de publicacion de mi nuevo proyecto se tendrá que aplazar por las mismas razones. No se pospondrá a mas de un mes, eso se los aseguro por completo_

_Cuidense mucho y no se olviden de agregarme a FB (el link esta en mi perfil)_

Hats

.

**¿Reviews?**


End file.
